


Is that Not Strange?

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve were drawn together from the start
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 27
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Is that Not Strange?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote:  
> "I do love nothing in the world so well as you: is not that strange?"  
> ~~ Williams Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing, Act IV, scene 1

Neither of them ever told a soul. 

They had loved one another for a very long time. The day they met, they argued and went nose to nose over every word out of the other one’s mouth. Only a few hours later, they knew that they’d never love anyone the way they did one another. 

Steve had been so relieved when Stark had opened his eyes.

“What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.” 

Steve finally let himself breathe. They’d actually gone for shawarma. Steve watched Tony eat. No one said anything – they were all way too exhausted for words. 

A line of black SUVs took them to Avengers Tower. It was still powered by an arc reactor and still had some undamaged rooms and suites. They all found one and went in. After all the others had gone into a room, Tony had turned to Steve. 

“You’re with me, Rogers.” 

Steve had no idea what Stark was up to, but he found out as soon as the door closed. Tony pushed him against the just closed door and kissed him, pressing his body flush against Steve’s. Steve was as hard as Tony by the time he realized what was happening. He wrapped his arms around Tony and held onto him for all he was worth.

Tony pulled away after a few minutes of intense making out. “You down with this? I haven’t been able to think of anything else since we argued on the carrier. I wanted to shut your mouth with a kiss then.”

Steve grinned at him. “Me, too. If Barton hadn’t attacked then, I might have been embarrassed by what you were doing to me. I was saved by the attack.” 

They stopped talking and made their way to bedroom between kisses. 

“We smell awful,” Steve said, as he yanked Tony’s t-shirt up and off. The glow of the arc reactor was a little shocking but he went with and kept stripping Stark. At the same time, Tony began tugging on his suit. It seemed like forever before they were naked. Tony backed toward the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water felt good as they stepped into the spacious shower. They didn’t bother to stop kissing for several minutes as rivulets of dirty water ran toward the drain. 

Tony reached for some soap and began to run his soapy hands everywhere. Steve sighed at how good it felt. He did the same for Tony a few minutes later. Once clean, they forgot to get out of the shower. Tony turned the water to drip and pushed Steve toward the seat in the corner. 

“I might fall asleep,” Steve warned him as Tony dropped to his knees on the floor. 

“I doubt that very much,” Tony purred and proceeded to prove it to Steve in the most delightful way imaginable. 

“Not sure I can move,” Steve grumbled quite happily a few minutes later. 

“You don’t have to,” Tony answered as he stood in front of Steve. Steve just smiled and pulled Tony a little closer. 

Hours later, in Starks’ big bed, Steve asked Tony, “What just happened?” 

“I don’t think we hate each other anymore.” Tony ran a finger down Steve’s torso, making him shiver a little. 

“Not even a little.” Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and moved it a little lower and they didn’t talk in actual words for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
